


Dance of Death

by Abarekiller



Series: Bad End Shipping Drabbles [2]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Child of the Red Shoes dancer, F/F, Morbid, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarekiller/pseuds/Abarekiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is like a Story, there are three parts. A beginning, a middle, and an end. All you can do is Dance Your Final Moments. Duchess/Justine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of Death

One, Two

One, Two

One, Two

Justine just stood there, watching as the beautiful woman danced before her. Like many times in the past, she watched as if she was studying every movement as if they were her last; because it was the last.

One, Two

One, Two

One, Two

Destiny was a strange thing, it both incorporated both fear and wonder. Every Story had 3 parts, 3 acts, A Beginning, A Middle, and an End; but what was always interesting was the ending. Everything that happened in the first two acts could always tell one how the third act was going to end. Some say that the future isn’t written in stone, but some say that Destiny is always planned out – after all, all events in your life was leading up to these final moments.

That is what this dance incorporated.

One, Two

One, Two

One, Two

Justine couldn’t find the strength to tear her eyes away Duchess, her dance moves had her in capitated. They had only been with one another for just a couple of years, but Justine knew many things about the girl, she felt many things about this girl, just by watching, just by seeing the way she moved. Justine couldn’t breath, she couldn’t move, she couldn’t speak; she could only watch as Duchess put everything into this solo act.

One, Two

One, Two

One, Two

Justine was taken aback as the young woman she watched came to a rest. Looking over her shoulder, Duchess looked at her.

“Please, don’t just sit there” Duchess spoke up. “Please, join me.’

Justine swallowed, just watching her love dancing made her thirsty, and nodded.

One, Two

One, Two

One, Two

When it came to this world, one of the most beautiful forms of art was dance. Dance was the one thing that incorporated everything about the person, from their mind, their body, their soul, and even down to their heart. From everything that was a person, from everything that they were to everything that they are, to everything that they ever will be. It incorporated everything to create the perfect dance; just like the format of a story; dancing was like the story of one’s life put into motion. It was the most beautiful thing to dance.

And that was what these two girl’s did.

They danced.

One, Two

One, Two

One, Two

Though their times were short, there was nothing that these two young girls didn’t know about one another, and through their body motion you could feel this. There wasn’t apart of them that was a mystery to one another, their rhythm reflected this. Everything about one another was an open book to the other person, like a book, their pages were laid in front of everyone; and their emotions reflected this.

There were no words shared between these two girls, because the only words they ever needs was their breathing and body language.

As she danced; Justine couldn’t help but cry, but she continued to dance.

One, Two

One, Two

One, Two

To stop dancing meant to disrespect Duchess. To wipe away her tears meant to disrespect herself. There was nothing to do but to dance through her tears. The more she danced, the more she felt the tears fall. These were the emotions she incorporated into her movements as she put everything she had into her movement.

One, Two

One, Two

One, Two

Only a couple of months earlier, Justine could remember the last major date they had. “The Dance of the Red Shoes” an event of “Once in a generation,” it was the dance where daughter of the red shoes dancer performed her final number, in front of thousands of spectating eyes. The event itself lasted for nearly a week as the audience watched as the young woman literally danced herself to death, a woman that was only a few years older than her and Duchess, she was a mother of two.

From an outsider’s point of view, yes it could easily be seen as a morbid sight. From the stage being painted in red as the young woman kicked; to the fact that countless gazes just sat in their seats, watching, not doing anything, all in captivated as she danced her life away. But there was something about it, which you couldn’t look away. The “Dance of death” was an interesting fact, as dark as it was, it, in a strange way, had its own light – as the woman revealed her entire life through her dance. Everything in her life was all built up to this.

Justine remembered that she and Duchess couldn’t pull their gaze away from this. It was such a beautiful sight, this woman knew she was destined to die in a blood bath, but she didn’t seem scared, she didn’t seem to fear that fact. She was dancing her heart at. That was all she cared about.

Justine remembered, she just couldn’t look away.

One, Two

One, Two

One, Two

“Dance of Death”

When thinking of one’s life, we never think about our endings. Where everything about our life will finally come to its climax; but in stories, it was completely different. Everything is thought out, that even an ending has to be thought about before even a pen must be picked up. Even if there are tears that flowed, the story, and life in itself, must all come down to an end. This was reality, and there was nothing anyone could do. Death was inescapable fact in life.

But why did it still hurt?

One, Two

One, Two

One, Two

Perhaps this is why Duchess danced her heart out, Justine thought to herself. She was dancing knowing full well that there were two possible outcomes in her story, one more depressing than the other. She knew that she couldn’t do a damn thing about it, though she tried to her damndest to change everything, but everything was going to come to an end – right here, right now.  As their Pas de deux, Justine couldn’t help but feel both of their emotions as they continued to dance.

One, Two

One, two

One, Two

The music was dying, the rhythm that was playing in their hearts started to fade. Justine could feel their panic as their body movement that was in perfect sync started to speed up. She could feel her breathing speed up, not just because energy was about out, but because their story, their dance, was over.

The ending was coming soon.

One, Two

One, Two

One, Two

The two continued to dance, matching one another body motion in perfect synchronization with their own body movement. Everything they have done together; every minute they spent together; every night they had embraced…it felt like it was all for this. Had they not had all those precious moments together, they never would be here dancing together.

Had she not been the daughter of the twelfth dancing sister, would she never be in this situation. It is a scary thought that everything from the moment you were born everything was written out for you. Had she not been the Justine Dancer she was born as, she wouldn’t be in this moment, dancing with the woman she has loved – in their final moments together.

This is why they dance. Because their life was like a story book, and all stories must come to an ending. It may not all be good, it may not all be bad, but in the end…there is only the ending. This was their ending.

One, Two

One, Two

One, Two

Their motions were becoming slower, as they came to their final moments together. Their music was coming to its climax. Though she didn’t want to, there was no way to avoid such a fate. The only thing they could was see this story to the very end. It was the only respectable she could do. At least this way, Justine could show her love, by staying with Duchess through these final moments.

They slowly came to a stop.

One, two

One, Two

One, Two

It was like Justine could feel hundreds of eyes gazing at the two dancers, watching as reached the end of their duet. Of course, she didn’t blame these people from doing nothing to help them – after all, the show must go on. All the two of them could do was show their appreciation.

Slowly, the two women came to a stop, back-to-back, facing into opposite directions – as if the audience they were imagining was staring at them from all directions.

At this point, the show was coming to an end. And there was only one thing the two girls could do.

They bowed.

And Justine could feel the tears in her eyes flow even heavier.

One, Two

One, Two

One, Two

One

Throughout their dance, Justine could feel the presence of the woman she loved next to her as they both danced their heart away; but now. Now she felt nothing. She was all alone, like the Ugly Duckling that had been abandoned by its parents.

Justine cried, but she dared not say a thing. Duchess was a prideful woman, and she knew that if she were to breakdown now, it would mean everything that they just been through together would be for nothing, but there was no helping it, Justine didn’t want to be alone.  She wanted to be with the one she loved.

But she couldn’t.

The Story came to an end.

There was no way to rewrite it.

Justine knew there was one only thing she could do. Her body began to move again.

She started to dance again.

Only the difference now was that this was no longer a duet, but it was only a solo act.

But even as a solo; Justine couldn’t half assed it. Duchess would have kicked her ass otherwise.

She put all of her emotions. All the sadness, all the rage, all the pain, everything into this new dance she was creating.

She hated being a lone. It hurt her so much.

But all she could do was go on with her life, her story was still going. There was nothing to do.

One day her story will come to an end and she will see her love once again; but for now, she could do nothing about it.

She danced.

One, Two

One, Two

One, Two

And boy

did she dance.


End file.
